eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Spraggan
Terry Spraggan is the love interest of Bianca Jackson and father of TJ Spraggan and Rosie Spraggan as well as ex-husband of Nikki Spraggan and grandfather to TJ's daughter Beth. About As a kid, Terry was a bit of a tearaway, but luckily he grew out of it and found his feet (and wheels) when he took up a life on the road as a London cabbie. But technophobe Terry wasn’t going to be guided by a sat nav; he spent four years mastering The Knowledge and the alluring London streets. Terry managed to find love with well-spoken, stewardess Nikki. But a marriage, two kids and numerous arguments later, they realised that they weren’t right for each other. He and Nikki got divorced and, being the stable one in the relationship, they decided that Terry should have full custody of their two kids; Terry Jnr and Rosie. Storylines Terry arrives with Bianca Butcher, who has returned from Manchester, and meets Bianca's parents Carol Jackson and David Wicks. Bianca then announces that Terry is moving in, along with his children, TJ Spraggan and Rosie Spraggan, because his landlord has forced him to move out. Bianca's family struggle to accept Terry, as they know nothing about him. Terry's air hostess ex-wife Nikki Spraggan visits Terry and his new family with presents for TJ and Rosie. This makes Bianca's children jealous, and Bianca clashes with Nikki as a result. She visits again at Christmas, but over Christmas Dinner she clashes with Bianca when she accidentally spills gravy down her front and Bianca perceives this as being deliberate. She throws Terry and his family out as a result, and, although they reunite, he decides to rent his own place, around the corner, to live in with TJ and Rosie. Bianca helps Terry accept circumstances when Cindy becomes pregnant and reveals TJ is the father, and he clashes with Cindy's guardian, Ian Beale. Carol develops cancer, and it is revealed she has a cancer susceptibility mutation in her BRCA2 gene, meaning that there is a 50% chance of Bianca having the gene and being extremely likely to develop breast cancer like her mother. As a result, Bianca struggles to cope and pushes Terry away. Terry steps up to support Bianca's adopted daughter, Whitney Dean, but, in her upset state, Bianca accuses Terry of molesting her, like her ex-partner Tony King. As a result, Bianca and Terry split up. Terry supports his friend Alfie Moon through his wife Kat Moon's pregnancy. He attracts the attention of new market trader Donna Yates, but it is clear his interests still lie with Bianca. It is later revealed that Terry and Bianca have secretly been seeing each other for two months, not telling anyone for fear of complicating things. Terry wants to tell the truth, but Bianca remains firm about keeping it a secret. TJ tells Bianca that they are moving to Milton Keynes, and she is angry with Terry as he did not tell her. He tells her he needs to move on as she obviously does not have the same feelings as he does. However, Bianca proves her commitment by telling Terry she loves him and agreeing to move to Milton Keynes with him. They take Bianca's children to see the house, and they agree to give living in Milton Keynes a go. Nine months later, Terry appears to collect his granddaughter, Beth Williams, from Ian and Jane Beale. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Introduced by Lorraine Newman Category:Fathers Category:Spraggan Family Category:Taxi Drivers Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures